


Madam Versache and The Assassin

by Take_It_Off



Category: 1968 Madam Versache and The Assassin
Genre: 1968, Blindfolds, Blood and Gore, Bondage, F/F, Gags, Heartbreak, Knifeplay, LGBTQ, Lesbian, Love, Love & War, Other, Vibrators, Yandere, kinky;), maybe just blood depends, of course, there is other characters but ehhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_It_Off/pseuds/Take_It_Off
Summary: This is completely mine! DO NOT STEAL!This is a lesbian story about a 17 year old girl named Lucy Versache and her 17 year old Assassin Tori Sugar. Lucy Versache is the dukes daughter. Tori Sugar never met her Mama or Papa, but she did meet a nice lady named Maria LeBlanc. Ms. Maria has a daughter who is 4 years older than Tori. Her name is Kitty LeBlanc. Tori and Kitty played all the time but soon Ms. Maria started training Tori and Kitty to kill. She taught them how to fight, defend, and Ect. While they were learning those things Lucy was being groomed to be Queen one day. Lucy did want to be a Queen but she didn't really have an interest in boys. Her mom taught her that what makes you happy automatically belongs to you, so fight for it, kill for it, and love it. There will be war, death, heartbreak, and most importantly love.





	1. Description of Main Characters

**Author's Note:**

> So I took my fanfic from wattpad and put on here cause it isn't getting enough credit

More characters will be added

Lucy Versache

Lucy had blackish brown hair that's goes a little past her shoulders. Lucy is 5'6. She usually parts her hair with most of it on one side. She wears black dresses, and just mostly black. She has pretty black and brown eyes. She has normal sized lips. 

Tori Sugar

Tori has short dirty blonde hair. Parts her hair with more on one side. She is 5'3. She wears mostly black and white. Usually wears shorts and oversized t-shirt. Dark brown eyes. Normal sized lips.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IDK. read it. I dare you.

6 year old Lucy Versaches' POV

My mama sat me down in a big chair and started to brush my hair while hum a sweet toon. I then started singing it. Mama then picked me up and held me. She continued to sing while walking to the wardrobe. She picked out a white with purple flowers print on it. I said "It's pwetty." Mommy just chuckled and said "Lucy dear I have something important to tell you," she smiled "One day you will meet someone that you will love so much that if someone were to touch them they would be murdered right on the spot. I want you to treasure, love, and make that person yours no matter what ok?" I just stared at her with a smile and said "Yes mommy!"

Present Lucy Versaches' POV

After mom died dad started being more stricter. Demanding perfection from me. No Going Outside, No Friends, No fun, and ect. I still haven't found the one I shall love forever, but one day I will. They will never leave me. They will learn to love me. They will be mine. 'Knock knock' It's probably the maid I said "Who is it?" "It's me Madam," said an old looking lady "Your father is requesting your presence." What does that piece of shit want. I said "Tell him I'll be down in a moment." The old lady said "Yes Madam." and walked away. I closed why door and let out a sigh. She's finally gone. I hate maids and my father. If you could even consider him a father. I looked at a photo of my Mama and me(with my dad's face crossed off) I smiled at the picture. It was taken the day of her death. I go to the door and twist the polished knob and head down the old hall the contains memory's and the smell of cleaning supplies. I head down the stairs towards the dining room. I open the door to be greeted by laughter and smoke. Everyone quickly shuts up. Mr. Versache says "Lucy we..." he clears his throat "Need to have a talk." He stood up and motions for me to go into the hallway with him. As we shut the door the festivities started again. Mr. Versache said "As you know you are about to turn 18," I nod "You will become Queen but you will need a king. So I have decided that you will marry Mr. Castiers' son." I couldn't believe my ears, first he makes me feel like a prisoner, now he's forcing marriage on me. No, No! I yell "No!! I will not marry someone I just met! In fact I refuse!" He looked at me with dead eyes and shouts "You will do as I say you will marry Mr. Carter Castier and you will not disobey me you understand!" I looked at him trying not to cry "Y-yes si-ir..." "Good now I have to go entertain the guests so go on and tomorrow we will be having a masquerade ball." he says as he walks into the dining room. I start to cry and mumble "I-I w-want-ted to-o fin-nd my tr-rue l-ove....." I ran back to my room and cried myself to sleep.

Tori Sugars' POV

'Ugh' Kitty fell asleep again and were on a mission this time! I look at the target through binoculars. He's an old perverted scumbag, who uses his money to get underage girls. "Disgusting." I mutter. I point the AAI M203 at the man and shoot him right in the head. 'Bullseye' I get up and run jumping from building to building. I hear screams and cry's from people who were near the scumbag. Making sure not to been seen, I had put on a black hood on so no one could've see my face. I jumped and ducked into an alleyway far from the shooting sight. I take off my hood and shove it in my bag and hide the gun in a guitar shaped bag, so no one would be suspicious. I walk out the alleyway and head home while keeping an eye out for anything that looks like bad news.

I made it home in time. I was ready to beat Kittys' ass when I get to her. I head up stairs to my room and start to strip into just underwear and a bra. I jumped when I heard the door open and close I look to see Kitty. I quickly cover myself with a blanket, blush and say "W-why di-idn't y-you kn-nock!?" Kitty smirked and said "I came to give you something as an apology for falling asleep surfing a mission." Kitty took a step forward while I took a step backward. I then tripped and fell on the bed. Kitty kept walking to me til she was on me. She started sucking, and kissing my neck. I moaned, then someone knocked on the door and said. "I have a new mission for yall, so quitting making out and get down here." Kitty grumbled "But I was just getting started." I looked at kitty still blushing and said "Could you please leave so I can change?" she said "Sure." and left with a smirk on her face. I quickly got changed and rushed down stairs to see Kitty and Ms. Maria sitting at the table. I rush over and sit down. "So what's the mission?" I said. Ms. Maria said "Kill Mr. Versache and his Daughter." Kitty looked at her shock and yelled "How we can't even get close enough!?" Maria tells us that she had got us in and that we would have to dress up as maids. I would be the one that kills the Dukes Daughter, while Kitty would take care of Mr. Versache.

Time skip~

Kitty and I went to a dress shop. There were plenty of dresses. Puffy dresses, tight dresses, bright dresses, dark dresses, and Ect. Kitty picked out a pastel blue, puffy dress. I picked out a white, vintage dress. We paid and left to head to the house. We all said our good nights and went to sleep.


End file.
